


Things You (Only Think) You Know

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Misconceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Everyone has facts that they build their lives around.Sometimes, they get these facts wrong.





	Things You (Only Think) You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Guardians.

Yondu knows his parents didn't want him. Knows they sold him on when he was only a baby.

Yondu doesn't _care_ about this, mind, and he'll fight anyone who says otherwise, but he knows it all the same.

 

_"Dead," the old woman said with great solemness. "Both of them."_

_The father sat down hard._

_The mother was buried with honors in the custom of their world. The child was wrapped entirely in cloth, also in the custom of the world. He was prepared so by the priest._

_No one commented on the priest's and the midwife's monthly trip to the great city. No one noticed when they came back with their purses heavier for the trip._

_The buyer noticed that it was the third child the couple who called themselves the Udontas had sold that year, but he didn't particularly care._

_The father grew gaunt with little sleep. He said he dreamed that his son was suffering. He took to wandering the village at night._

_Those wanderings led to him discovering a crying baby who'd been declared dead._

_The midwife and priest were punished. The father set out to look for his son._

_He spent the rest of his life looking. He never found him._

 

Ego knows he is alone. Not alone in the universe, as he first feared, but the only one of his kind. The only one who has the power to fulfill his great purpose.

 

_Through time and space, their thoughts flitted. Celestials were never alone._

_Well, except for one. One brother never seemed to hear their calls. Either he could not receive them, or he was blocking them out._

_They never stopped calling, but he never responded._

_Not even on the day that his light went dark._

 

Peter knows that his father doesn't love him. If his father loved him, he would be there, like the other kids' dads are.

 

_For a few brief shining hours, Peter thought maybe he was wrong. Maybe his father did love him._

_When said he killed Peter's mother, he stopped caring about whether his father loved him or not. Ego might think he loved Peter, but Peter was pretty sure Ego wasn't capable of really loving someone._

_When Yondu gave him the only spacesuit, Peter realized the truth._

_His father might not have loved him._

_But his dad did._

**Author's Note:**

> According to an article that I found somewhere, and now can't find again, Celestials can communicate telepathically throughout time. That just made Ego's situation even worse, so, of course, I loved it.


End file.
